Lignocellulosic biomass such as corn cobs and corn stover can be used in a biorefinery to make one or more biochemicals such as ethanol via fermentation.
Prior to fermentation, the biomass can be prepared and processed to release one or more sugars from hemicellulose and/or cellulose. Such processing includes acid hydrolysis, steam explosion, and enzymatic saccharification.